A Super Mario PSA
by Hopefaith2
Summary: A Public Service Announcement brought to you by the characters of the Super Mario series with some help from yours truly.


"Um bro? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Weegee. What's up?" Mario asks to his younger twin brother. The Mario bros are relaxing on their own individual red and green chairs in their living room of their house in the Mushroom Woods not too far from Toad Town.

"Have you realized that Hopefaith2 hasn't updated any of her stories?"

"Yeah, but she is in college, so it's understandable."

"But she just started classes yesterday. And she said she already have everything written and stuff, and she's usually a very fast typer."

"Well, you have a point, Weegee. Maybe the princess knows what's up with Hope." Mario says as Luigi nods. The brothers get up from their chairs, and walked toward Toad Town to the Princess' castle. As they reached the door, Toad lets them in and leads them to the Princess Peach, her cousin, Princess Daisy, and her adopted daughter, Princess Felicity.

"Oh Mario! Luigi! How nice to see you both! What is the occasion?" Peach says as she greets her boyfriend Mario with a kiss, and Luigi with a hug.

"Well, Luigi and I were wondering if you knew why Hopefaith2 wasn't updating any of her stories."

"Not yet. Daisy and I was wondering the same thing when we saw the discontinued tag on all her unfinished stories."

"Wait a minute. She discontinued all her unfinished stories? When?" Mario asks in shock.

"Last night. She said discontinued to protest against SOPA until further notice. Do you guys have any idea what the heck SOPA is and why she's protesting against it?" Daisy says as she enters the room to greet her boyfriend Luigi, and her friend Mario.

"No."

"Did you guys find any information about why she left or what this SOPA thing is?" Luigi asks curiously to the princesses.

"Felicity is looking for any information online. If there's anyone who can find anything it's her." Peach says honestly to the brothers.

"Hey Mom! Daisy! I found out why she left, and what's this SOPA thing is!" Felicity says as she runs into her room, carrying her lavender colored laptop in her hands.

"Hey Mar, Lou. Whatcha doing here?"

"We were trying to figure out why Hope hasn't update any of her stories, kiddo."

"Oh yeah. Well worry no more, cause I have all the answers to your questions." She says as she puts the laptop on the desk as she sits down on the chair. The adults crowd around the adult as she shows them the link.

"I found this on Hopefaith2's profile while looking around the fanfiction site for answers. Check this out." Felicity says as she clicks on Hopefaith2's profile, and scrolls down. In bold letters, it says:

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: **

**TO MY FELLOW FANFICTION WRITERS, READERS, REVIEWERS, AND FANS LIVING IN THE UNITED STATES:**

**Due to the Internet Censorship bills known as SOPA and PIPA, I have decided to help the fight. To do that, I have decided to help the fight by NOT UPDATING any of my stories until these bills are rejected, vetoed, or further notice. If you do not know what these bills are, they are bills that will give the government the right to censor the internet, including sites like Wikipedia, Tumblr, and even Fanfiction, and probably Devianart. So far, Wikipedia, Tumblr, Google, and Fanfiction have fought their bill in their own ways, but it's time for all us writers and drawers on this site, and other sites to fight for our right to express ourselves as well. To fight against this bill, sign the petition on Google to fight against it, and contact your Senate representative via twitter, Facebook, phone, any way possible. **

**I'm very sorry to everyone who really wanted me to update my fanfictions, especially "Adventures On The Social Network", and "Rise of the Mistress of Magic".** **I will not let the government control my right to type, especially on my fanficitions.** **I will fight for my right to type. ****Will you?**

"Whoa. The government is actually trying to censor the internet?" Luigi asks in disbelief.

"This is horrible! How can they do something like this, Mario?" Peach asks in shock.

"They shouldn't be able to! We have our first amendment right to press!"

"So, that's why Hope isn't updating anything, or even starting a new story. So, what will happen to us if these bills does get passed?" Felicity asks as she looks toward the adults.

"They'll most likely take down this site due to copyright, and all of every author's work, not just Hope's will be destroyed, and taken down, kiddo."

"But they can't do that if everyone doesn't agree with this right?" Daisy asks toward the brothers.

"Well, a lot of websites, and internet users are trying to fight against this, like Hope is. It may be unlikely that it will get pass, but we can't be too sure. We still have make sure that it doesn't pass." Luigi says to assure his girlfriend.

"But what can we do? We're just characters!"

"We can encourage the readers to sign the many petitions that are online on various sites, and even contacting their Congress representatives."

"Great idea Weegee. Okay everyone. Together on three. One. Two. Three." Mario counts off, making the characters turn toward the readers.

"**FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO TYPE! PROTEST AGAINST SOPA TODAY BY SIGNING PETITIONS, AND CONTACTING YOUR LOCAL REPRESENTATIVE!"** The characters screams as they break the fourth wall.

"Because your right to type fanfictions may not be there anymore if this bill is passed. You can make a difference by one little signature, twitter, email, or phone call. Support the cause. Protest against SOPA and PIPA today. And remember: Don't fight for YOUR right to type. Fight for THE right to type at all!" Felicity says with enthusiasm.

"Don't let them take away your first amendment freedom of the press. Protest against SOPA and PIPA to protect the right! You can make the difference between a free internet, and a censored one." Mario says as he raises his fist in the air.

_**So, listen to the characters and protest against SOPA, and PIPA today to preserve the right to type freely without any government interference. I am Hopefaith2, and I approve this fanfiction. **_


End file.
